


Hers

by GaleWrites



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Ceremonial blood drinking, Declaring Oneself Someone Else's Weapon, F/F, Formulaic hierarchical stuff like saluting or kneeling but FELT SO DEEPLY AND SINCERELY, Mildly Transgressive Public Displays of Ownership, canon appropriate blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/pseuds/GaleWrites
Summary: Every queen needs a loyal knight protector
Relationships: Annalise/Original Vileblood Knight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reconditarmonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditarmonia/gifts).



“Kneel, my loyal servant.” Queen Annalise ordered, gesturing at the floor at her feet. She was resplendent as always in her long, pale dress, the neckline exposing her delicate collarbones and tantalizing hints of pale skin. Her dark, cold eyes regarded Alice with a rare hint of fondness that took her breath away.   
  
Alice knelt obediently, bowing her head even though she would have been happier never taking her eyes off of her beautiful queen. She served her eagerly, as a knight and as a lover, in any capacity her Queen would have her. Showing proper respect was as natural as breathing.

Annalise reached out one thin finger to tip Alice’s face up to her, then nodded in approval. “Tonight thou swears to me in front of all the men and women at court to be my dedicated knight and servant. Thee shall be forever at my side, my sworn weapon and protector. Dost thou so swear?”

“I do, my Queen.” Alice replied breathlessly, feeling a bit giddy at being so thoroughly and publicly claimed. “I will always be thine.”

“And dost thou swear to forever protect me and mine above all, including thine own life if needed?” Annalise demanded, her eyes seeming to stare straight into Alice’s soul.

“I do, with everything I am.” Alice would worship at her feet for the rest of her life if Annalise asked it of her.

“Rise, then, and drink of my blood.” Annalise told her, taking a knife to slice the delicate skin of her wrist. “Take on the mantle of Vileblood with thy whole being.”

Alice took the offered bleeding wrist and obeyed. The intimacy of it was overwhelming, especially in front of an audience. It was a ceremonial gesture, but it echoed many other nights in the Queen’s chambers, kneeling between her legs or laying under her, lips and fingers travelling hungrily over each other.

Annalise eventually pulled away, but neither of them truthfully knew how long it had been. The crowd behind Alice sounded restless, shifting uncertainly and humming with whispers. She barely noticed, all of her being focused on her Queen.

Annalise regarded the crowd for a moment. “Behold, my sworn knight, Sir Alice. Let it be known to all that my most loyal servant has sworn herself to my aid and protection.”


End file.
